Wireless headsets have been made based on various wireless technologies such as Bluetooth, Wifi, Zegbee, NFC, and etc. Normally, a wireless headset includes a transmitting unit and a receiving unit. The transmitting unit is connected with an audio source. Audio signals are modulated and transmitted to the air by the transmitting unit, and picked up, demodulated and played back by the receiving unit. In some cases, there are more than one receiving unit receiving the broadcast from a single transmitting unit, and thereby the same audio content is shared among the multiple receiving units.
However, when two users within the proximity of each other would like to share the music one is listening with the other person respectively, it is desired to have a system that enables the music sharing with minimum loss of audio quality.